


He Must Be Crazy

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    3/4: S/D 1. the best part of this 2. What THE HELL was I thinking? <b>3. Things I'll never say.</b> 4. Cath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Must Be Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



 

He'll never admit to it. As he's shoved, crowded, dragged, temper wound to a screaming snap. _Loving_ that stupid smug smile.

 

 


End file.
